Season 2
Season 2 of Liv and Maddie started airing on September 21, 2014, and ended on August 23, 2015. Premise It may be chaos under this roof, but the Rooneys are one big happy family. Maddie tries to find another hobby because her injury prevents her from playing basketball, Joey thinks it’s a prank when a cute cheerleader asks him to the dance, and Parker builds a robot dog to prove he can take care of a real one. And what will Liv do when she discovers her big movie premiere is the same day as the annual Cheddar-Brat Fest! They may be twins but Liv and Maddie are one of a kind. In this fast-paced world, life certainly doesn’t slow down for the Rooneys! Liv runs into a cute boy from her past but things get complicated when she and Andie both realize they have feelings for him. Meanwhile, Joey goes to extremes in order to impress a girl and Parker’s inventions spell out trouble for Karen. And with all the ups and downs in their relationship, can Maddie and Diggie stay together or will they go their separate ways? They may not have it all together, but together the Rooneys have it all! Episodes #09/21/14 - Premiere-A-Rooney (201) #09/28/14 - Pottery-A-Rooney (202) #10/05/14 - Helgaween-A-Rooney (207) #10/12/14 - Kathy Kan-A-Rooney (204) #11/02/14 - Match-A-Rooney (205) #11/23/14 - Hoops-A-Rooney (206) #12/07/14 - New Year's Eve-A-Rooney (208) #01/18/15 - Bro-Cave-A-Rooney (203) #01/25/15 - Upcycle-A-Rooney (210) #02/08/15 - Rate-A-Rooney (215) #02/15/15 - Detention-A-Rooney (209) #03/01/15 - Muffler-A-Rooney (211) #03/08/15 - Gift-A-Rooney (212) #03/26/15 - Neighbors-A-Rooney (213) #04/09/15 - Repeat-A-Rooney (214) #04/12/15 - Cook-A-Rooney (221) #04/19/15 - Prom-A-Rooney (219) #05/03/15 - Flugelball-A-Rooney (216) #06/14/15 - Band-A-Rooney (220) #06/21/15 - Video-A-Rooney (223) #07/19/15 - Triangle-A-Rooney (217) #07/26/15 - Frame-A-Rooney (222) #08/16/15 - SPARF-A-Rooney (303) #08/23/15 - Champ-A-Rooney (224) Cast 'Main Cast' *Dove Cameron as Olivia "Liv" Rooney (24/24) *Dove Cameron as Madison "Maddie" Rooney (24/24) *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney (24/24) *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney (24/24) *Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney (24/24) *Benjamin King as Pete Rooney (19/24) Recurring Cast *Jessica Marie Garcia as Willow Cruz (11/24) *Herbie Jackson as Reggie (9/24) *Ryan McCartan as Diggie Smalls (8/24) *Jimmy Bellinger as Artie Smalls (7/24) *Victoria Moroles as Andie Bustamante (6/24) *Kurt Long as Johnny Nimbus (5/24) *Jordan Fisher as Holden Dippledorf (5/24) *Shak Ghacha as Dump Truck (4/24) *Miranda May as Lacey Sulliger (4/24) *Josh Swickard as Todd Stetson (3/24) *Tara Karsian as Mrs. Kneebauer (3/24) Guest Cast *Bridget Shergalis as Stains (1/24) *Piper Curda as Kathy Kan (1/24) *Brianne Tju as Alex (2/24) *Audrey Whitby as Aubrey (2/24) *Carter Hastings as Evan (2/24) *Kevin James as Mr. Clodfelter (1/24) *Cameron Boyce as Krahgg (1/24) *Andy Grammer as Himself (1/24) *Raquel Castro as South Salamanca (1/24) Trivia *This season has 24 episodes. *Just like the previous season, all episodes end with "-A-Rooney". *Benjamin King was absent for 5 episodes ("Kathy Kan-A-Rooney", "Upcycle-A-Rooney", "Gift-A-Rooney", "Band-A-Rooney", "Video-A-Rooney"). *The cast started shooting for the season on April 2014. *This season marks the 3rd Disney Channel Original Series to use and mention the Z-Phone. The first was Hannah Montana and the second was A.N.T. Farm. This could mean Hannah Montana, A.N.T. Farm, and Liv and Maddie all take place in the same universe. *"SPARF-A-Rooney" was originally shot for Season 3, but was moved to Season 2 because Andy Grammer would guest star on it in time for Disney Channel's Sounds of Summer event. Because of this, "Grandma-A-Rooney" from Season 2 aired in Season 3 as a replacement for the episode. *Season 2 had the most amount of episodes with 24 episodes. Behind are Season 1 with 21 episodes, Season 3 with 20 episodes and Season 4 with 15 episodes. References Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons Category:Season Lists Category:Episodes Category:Lists